


A New Chapter

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Magical Artifacts, Ritual Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The traditional uniform looked ridiculous on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pessi_mista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/gifts).



The traditional uniform looked ridiculous on her. It fit Rika well enough but it was too old for her liking. A deep blue was never a color she was fond of but thankfully she wasn’t wearing the yellow uniform that the Sun priestess had to wear. Yellow clashed with her pale skin.

It didn’t help that the skirt of the dress was to the floor. Being on the short side forced Rika to hike up the skirt some as she walked. The last thing Rika wanted to do was trip and fall in front of almost her entire village.

They were all gathering at the temple for the introduction of the new Sun and Moon priestesses. Every few decades a new priestess was chosen-- sometimes sooner if one of the previous priestesses died.

“Rika, are you ready?” one of the many keepers of the temple called out. “It’s almost time for the ceremony to start. Amalia is already lined up at her door.”

Rika sighed, nearly groaning in frustration when a strand of her curly red hair fell out of the tight bun. That damn hair could never be tamed-- no matter how hard Rika tried. “Yeah, I’m ready.” _Sadly_.

It was the gods and goddesses that decided who would replace the current priestess. Rika happened to be the lucky choice for Moon priestess. It was something she did not want but there was no choice.

She left the changing rooms and walked down the long, dimly lit hall. When Rika reached a set of large, fancy doors that led to her particular door, the nausea set in.

This was it.; her entire life was officially over. Perhaps, this was a normal feeling for new priestesses but Rika didn’t like it at all and nor did she want to look forward to the day when it would finally begin to fade.

The doors opened and Rika walked through. From a distance she could see Amalia wearing a similar outfit to her own. Main differences were that Amalia’s uniform was a bright yellow (which matched perfectly with her darker skin tone) but the most striking difference was how the skirt lifted a few inches above the floor on it’s own. Amaila didn’t even have to pick it up.

Also, seeing Amalia’s short, cropped hair made Rika wonder if she should do the same for her own. It would be easier to deal with.

Rika couldn’t the envious feeling that took over. The height difference between Amalia and herself was pretty obvious. She had to crane her neck in order to look up at Amalia-- always had too. Didn’t make Rika like Amalia any less but the bitterness would always be there in some manner.

“Hi,” Rika whispered weakly as she entered the circle. She stood in her designated spot while Amalia moved to do the same.

The two were less than an arm lengths apart. If Rika reached out, she’d be able to brush fingers with Amalia but that would come soon. Doing it now would upset the ceremony. Given the fact that the village was big on tradition, that would be a _terrible_ idea.

“Hey,” Amalia responded. Her tone was a little more cheery but only a tad. Neither of them sounded particularly thrilled.

Smiling awkwardly, Rika waited for the lights to shine on them. When they did, Rika started to recite the words she spent weeks trying to memorize. To Rika’s surprise she only stumbled over a few of them.

Amalia didn’t stumble at all. Her words came out perfectly and caused Rika to feel jealous but this was mostly on her. Rika did practice-- just not enough. At least it didn’t bother the spectators who were all more focused on the ceremony itself.

It always started with them standing in the circle, reciting the chosen words. After that, they had to join hands and recite some more words. As the Sun and Moon priestesses, Rika and Amalia would be working close together for many years.

Rika didn’t think it was going to be that bad. There were rumors that Amaila was an amazing cook so maybe she’d get some delicious meals out of it.

“Rika!: Amalia hissed. “Let go of my hand. We have to make our rounds and then give the first blessing.”

Flushed and embarrassed, Rika quickly let go of Amalia’s hand. The rest of the ceremony was honestly a blur for Rika and she was glad when it was over. All Rika wanted to do now was explore her new room before sleeping.

Tomorrow they’d have to start their formal training so Rika wanted to enjoy what little sleep she would get. Being as jittery as she was though, Rika didn’t think she’d get any sleep. Still, one could hope for it.

“Rika, wait!” Amalia approached while Rika was on her way to her room. “Could I ask you something?”

Rika and Amalia had known each other for some time. They went to the same school, hung out with the same group of people. Never was Rika able to spend much one-on-one time with Amalia. She’d always wanted too but there was always something going on.

Now it appeared that Rika would have that opportunity. Hopefully, her small crush she refused to acknowledge wasn’t that obvious.

“Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I was just wondering if I could stay in your room tonight? It’s so weird being here and I really don’t want to be alone on my first night. As long as your okay with it, Rika.”

Rika felt like she was going to blush. It was why she looked away, unsure of what would happen if they locked eyes. “Completely fine with it. I’d actually prefer it because I don’t really want to be alone either. This place is really creepy.”

“Don’t let anyone hear you saying that. We might have to get up even earlier for lessons tomorrow,” Amalia joked.

Her comment made Rika burst out laughing. Together, they continued down the hall to Rika’s new room. The room was large side with three luggage bags sitting on the bed. “You should probably grab some clothes from your room. There is no way my stuff is going to fit you. I mean look at me-- I’m practically a midget.”

Amalia snorted. “Yeah, no way I’m fitting into your clothes even if they are really cute.”

The only response Rika had for that was another blush.

Rika just finished getting dressed when a knock came at the door followed by Amalia’s voice.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, you can come in.”

The clothes Amalia was wearing looked much more comfortable then the outfits from before. A look at the clock told Rika it was getting late but she really didn’t need a clock to tell her the time. She was exhausted from the day's events.

While growing up there wasn’t one day where Rika thought she would be chosen to become the new Moon priestess. In their home it was believed that the Moon and Sun priestesses helped keep the balance between day and night. 

Rika always admired the priestesses but never thought she’d end up as one of them. It seemed like a life Rika wouldn’t be able to become accustomed too. Once you were chosen though, that was it. She had to adjust-- hopefully.

“I can take the chair if you want--” Rika started to say but she was cut off by Amalia literally dragging her towards the bed. “Or we can share the bed.”

It was difficult to sleep because being beside Amalia made Rika more nervous than she thought it would. Her crush had only gotten worse, didn’t it?

“Morning,” Amalia muttered. “How did you sleep?”

“Honestly, not well. I barely got any fucking sleep.”

Rika groaned when a knock came at the door. “I think we have to start our training. Think if we keep quiet enough, they might think we’re not in here?” Before Amalia answered, the door opened.

Well, so much for that.

~*~

The first day went all right as did the second and third. However, on the fourth day Rika was making her first night rounds, blessing those who needed it. In Rika’s hand was a small bell. It was enchanted with a small amount of magic-- at least enough to give people in need a little luck and happiness (whatever you wanted to call it).

One bell was used by the Sun Priestess at dawn and the other at Dusk. Everything was going fine until Rika tripped over the skirt of her uniform.

“This is why you should’ve listened to my request to get this thing hemmed!” Rika snapped as the bell went crashing to the floor. It didn’t break but there was a noticeable crack in it.

Rika had just broken a centuries old artifact a few days into her new job as Moon Priestess. Did this mean she’d be forced to resign? That had never happened before. Of course, Rika had to be the first one to ever do it. It was just her luck.

“Rika…”

“Yes?”

“Did you break the bell?”

The attendant facing her didn’t look angry but they also didn’t look pleased either. If anything it more resembled disappointment

Rika smiled awkwardly. “More liked cracked it but I’m fairly certain it still works. Probably just have to wait a few seconds so the magic can warm up, you know?”

This was an entirely educated guess on Rika’s part, which the attendant seemed to easily realize.

“Rika, I’m sure it isn’t affected the magic at all. It is a very powerful, ancient artifact,” they explained. “You should go back to your room. I’ll return the bell to the spot but please take more care next time. Another crack might actually affect the magic.”

It wasn’t so much a traditional scolding. Rika still didn’t like it though because it reeked of passive aggressive behavior.

Nodding, Rika turned and headed back to her rooms. She sat on the edge of the bed, not bothering to change out of the horridly ill fitting outfit. When a knock at the door came, Rika automatically told them to come in.

“Hey. How were you night rounds?” Amalia asked, a frown on her face. The frown was probably a reaction to the upset expression on Rika’s face. “Did something happen?”

“I dropped the bell and cracked it.”

“What?”

“I cracked the bell.”

“RIka… how?”

“I tripped. Do you see this stupid dress? It’s too fucking long for me, Amalia. I hate wearing it-- I think they want me to fail. Why else would they refuse to hem this stupid dress?”

The reaction from Amalia made Rika blush. She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around RIka. “Rika, this is going to sound stupid but shit happens. Tomorrow, you’ll go out and do your night rounds-- eventually you’ll get the hang of it. Same applies for me.”

RIka snorted. “You didn’t trip and fall while holding the bell!”

“Let me hem the dress for you. That way you definitely won’t take any more falls,” Amalia suggested.”

It was difficult to take it most of her words because Amalia was leaning so close to her. This made Rika get a sudden burst of bravery that encouraged her to kiss Amalia. However, after Rika realized (with horror) what she was doing she tried to pull away. Amalia put a quick stop to that, though.

Amalia might not have started the kiss but she was quick to take control. The kiss was amazing and Rika was more then disappointed when they had to part for air. She still wanted to keep kissing.

“You kissed me.”

“Well, you kissed me and I continued it technically.”

Rika had to give Amalia that one because she was right. “Yeah think your right but what does it mean?”

“It means I’ve had a crush on you for a long time and I finally got the nerve to say something,” Amalia admitted.

She blinked. “Uh, same goes for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

The urge to kiss Amalia came over Rika again but this time Amalia beat her too it. It was easy to lose herself in the kiss and, for once in her life, not overthink things.

That would come later.


End file.
